


Triangles Are Not The Only Shape

by Pink_Tinted_Monocle



Category: Atlantis (UK TV)
Genre: M/M, Pythacarus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 08:22:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3970798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink_Tinted_Monocle/pseuds/Pink_Tinted_Monocle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after 2x12.  Icarus and Pythagoras enjoy a night together on board the ship.  Fluffy Smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Triangles Are Not The Only Shape

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for the title, I never could resist a good (or bad) pun. Enjoy!

****

“ _Oh”_ breathed Icarus softly, and then a little louder “ _OH!”_

“Hush” whispered Pythagoras, gazing up at his lover through long lashes.  “The others will hear us if you continue making such sounds.”

“I know, but it is difficult to remain silent when you are doing _that_.”

“Then you shall have to try a little harder to hold your tongue, because I am not going to stop.” Pythagoras murmured, pressing soft kisses to Icarus’ chest.  His skin had a wonderful taste – warm, earthy, salty – and Pythagoras found himself tracing a faded scar with his tongue, savouring the flavour.  Beneath him Icarus shuddered and arched into Pythagoras’ touch, letting out a whimper.

“ _Pythagoras”,_ he muttered, breath hitching in his throat.  “I do not think I can wait for much longer.”

“You will not have to.  At least not _too_ much longer” Pythagoras replied with a smile, moving down Icarus’ chest and kissing the skin just above his lover’s swollen member, being careful not to touch the cock itself.

Icarus groaned again.  “Why must you tease me so?”

“I’m just enjoyed you” Pythagoras answered truthfully, for there was so much to enjoy about the other man.  Icarus’ body was a perfect mixture of soft flesh and hard muscle, firm but yielding in all the right places, and as good as it felt it _looked_ even better.  Pythagoras often thought that he could spend a lifetime tracing every contour, every line on his lover’s body, for there were so many different shapes that made up Icarus’ perfect figure.  There were triangles, of course there were triangles, but also circles and squares and countless other shapes that didn’t even have names.  _Perhaps I should name them_ , Pythagoras mused, _name them and map them out to be preserved forever on parchment, a recorded history of our love.  Maybe one day I will, after I’ve finished mapping out the stars._

Icarus thrust up his hips.  “Pythagoras _please_ ” he pleaded, voice strained.  “ _please…_ ”

Pythagoras smiled again, his heart swelling to see Icarus so desperate for his touch.  Deciding that it was at last time to put his lover out of his misery, Pythagoras kissed the head of Icarus’ cock, teasing the slit with his tongue before swallowing it whole.  Icarus bucked and moaned loudly, all attempts at silence forgotten, an expression of pure ecstasy on his handsome face.  Pythagoras sucked until his gag relax got the better of him and he was forced to swap mouth for hand, pulling at Icarus’ cock with long, hard strokes.  Soon he felt his lover’s muscles contract and Icarus came with a yell, long strings of pearly white liquid spurting across Pythagoras’ hand.

As Icarus recovered, breathing gradually returning to normal, Pythagoras reached down for his own painfully erect cock and began to tug at it, gazing at his lover as he did so.  Icarus sat up slowly and shifted down the bed towards Pythagoras, replacing Pythagoras’ hand with his own.  “Let me”, he murmured, before leaning in to kiss Pythagoras, fierce and deep.  Years of hard work in Daedalus’ workshop had made Icarus’ hands rough – not so coarse that they caused pain, but rough enough to create a thoroughly pleasurable friction that caused Pythagoras to cum hard, crying out as he did so.  Icarus quickly smothered his shout with another kiss, soft and less urgent, and they stayed like that for a few minutes, kissing lazily as Pythagoras rode out his orgasm, before they fell back onto the bed.

Pythagoras stared up at the dark wood of the cabin ceiling, slowly regaining his breath.  “That was – ah – that was” he panted, searching for the right words, “that was _perfect_ ”.

“Yes” agreed Icarus, “it was.”  He pulled Pythagoras close to him, tugging the thin blanket over them.  As they drifted off to sleep, limbs entwined, Icarus pressed a kiss to Pythagoras’ head.  “I love you” he whispered softly.

“And I you”, replied Pythagoras, running a hand through Icarus’ hair.  “And I always will.”

**********************************************************************************

A ray of bright sun shining through their cabin window woke Pythagoras the next morning, although Icarus slept peacefully on.  Not wanting to wake his lover, Pythagoras carefully unwound himself from the other man before dressing silently and making his way up to the deck.

The ship’s crew were already hard at work, pulling at the rigging and raising sails to catch a strong breeze that ruffled Pythagoras’ hair and caused him to shiver a little in the fresh air.  Catching sight of Hercules at the bow he made his way over to his friend.

“Pythagoras!” Hercules cried, turning to see his friend approach.  “You rise early.”

Pythagoras shrugged.  “I was woken by the light.  The Gods bless us with good weather for the journey.”

“Aye, that they do.  Let us hope that they continue to do so.”  Hercules stared out to sea, a frown creasing his face before he turned to Pythagoras.  “I don’t know about you, but I’m bloody starving.  Why don’t we go and see what we can rustle up for breakfast?”

“You’re _always_ starving!” Pythagoras laughed as they walked back along the deck.  “Although I must admit I am quite hungry myself this morning.”

Hercules shot him a sly glance.  “I bet you are, after the exertions of last night.”

Pythagoras’ cheeks turned a deep pink.  “You heard?”

Now it was Hercules’ turn to laugh, throwing a hand around his friend’s shoulders.  “Oh Pythagoras, I think the whole ship heard!” 

Hercules continued to chortle as they made their way below deck, and although he was still flushed with embarrassment, Pythagoras couldn’t help but smile too.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
